o n e d a y
by ScarletteNeko
Summary: The beginning of a tragedy.


**Disclaimer:** Mọi nhân vật sử dụng trong fic đều thuộc về Square Enix, kể cả nhân vật không tên mình nhắc tới .

**Author:** ScarletteNeko.

**Category:** Erm, BL, angst (?).

**Rating: M**, có cảnh nhạy cảm tuy không đi vào chi tiết '~'

**Warnings:** Có spoiler cho KH:BBS, nhưng nếu bạn tò mò và việc đọc trước spoiler không ngăn được tinh thần fangirl của bạn thì hãy đọc tiếp. Oh, xin hãy click back nếu bạn nhạy cảm với thể loại BL.

**Pairing:** TerraVen.

**Note: **Mình không có ý định up fic vì ban đầu đây chỉ là bản mình sử dụng để viết cho một fic TerraVen bằng tiếng anh. Có người đã khiến mình đổi ý viết lại một cách tử tế, đủ để có thể up lên cho những ai ship cặp này. Mình ít viết bằng tiếng việt và cũng không muốn nhờ người beta hộ, nhất là khi sử dụng tiếng việt khi viết, nếu có gì rất mong nhận được sự góp ý của các bạn.

* * *

_Khởi đầu của một bi kịch._

* * *

.

.

Và mọi chuyện bắt đầu-

.

.

Chẳng có gì tốt đẹp tồn tại mãi mãi.

Anh chợt ngộ ra điều đó khi bắt gặp chính bản thân mình đang quỳ xuống cạnh Aqua và an ủi cô. Con cá vàng của cô ấy, của hai người, chết rồi. Nó phơi bụng trong cái bể nhỏ của nó. Cặp mắt cá mở thao láo, tưởng chừng như đang nhìn anh và cô nhưng thật ra không phải vậy. Nó chết rồi, cặp mắt ấy chỉ đơn giản là không thể khép.

Aqua khóc nức nở, nước mắt hai hàng thi nhau chảy trên đôi gò má ửng hồng. Cô nói gì đó về việc mải tập luyện với thầy và quên mất con cá. Anh không nhớ cô ấy đã nói gì, cũng chẳng thể tập trung vào những lời cô ấy nói khi đó.

Thầy bảo anh chôn nó ở góc vườn, dưới một khóm hoa hồng đương đâm bông. Aqua rồi cũng ngừng khóc, đôi tay nhỏ nhắn run run siết chặt tay anh.

Con cá chết.

Một phần tuổi thơ của anh cũng chết theo con cá ấy, chìm nghỉm ở một góc nào đó của tâm hồn.

.

.

Mùa hè năm mười lăm tuổi đánh dấu lần đầu tiên anh nhìn thấy thế giới bên ngoài. Lần đầu tiên thầy đưa anh đi cùng tới một thế giới khác.

( - Aqua đã buồn mất một tuần vì chuyện này và anh, cố gắng tỏ ra là một người anh trai tốt, đã hứa mua quà cho cô - )

Mười lăm tuổi, anh thích một người, hay ít ra thì đó là những gì anh nghĩ.

Anh bắt gặp người con gái ấy ở Radiant Garden. Cô ấy có mái tóc màu bạch kim và nụ cười như một đóa hoa chớm nở. Anh chưa từng gặp cô gái nào như vậy, cũng có thể vì từ trước tới giờ thầy luôn giữ anh ở Land of Departure. Không giống Aqua, mạnh mẽ nhưng cũng vô cùng nữ tính, cô gái ấy gợi cho người ta nhớ tới một đóa hoa ly trắng ngần cần được che chở và bảo vệ.

Anh nghĩ rằng mình thích cô ấy. Nếu không thì trái tim anh đã không đập loạn lên như thế này.

Anh không có cơ hội để hỏi tên hay bắt chuyện với cô gái ấy. Chuyến hành trình kết thúc để lại trong anh nuối tiếc và hi vọng.

Có thể, có thể một ngày nào đó, hai người sẽ gặp lại.

Cái nắng chói chang của ngày hè dần bị thế chỗ bởi cái se lạnh của làn gió thu. Anh quên mất nụ cười của cô ấy khi khóm hoa hồng lụi tàn và Aqua bắt đầu bận những chiếc áo dày hơn. Thu sang thật rồi.

Thật ngốc nghếch, anh mỉm cười và thả rơi kí ức về cô gái với mái tóc bạch kim có nụ cười như một đóa hoa chớm nở.

.

.

Nếu có ai đó hỏi, nếu Aqua hỏi, anh sẽ trả lời mình coi cô ấy như một cô em gái.

Anh có thể kể ra một đống những điểm anh thích ở cô, sự mãnh mẽ đầy cá tính, khiếu hài hước của cô hay cách cô luôn chăm chút cho cuộc sống của mọi người ở Land of Departure. Ai sẽ nhắc anh dọn phòng hay nhắc thầy Eraqus không nên thức quá khuya nếu không phải là cô ấy?

Aqua là người anh tin tưởng, là gia đình của anh.

Anh thích cô ấy, đó là thứ tình cảm khiến người ta cầu chúc cho hạnh phúc của người mình luôn yêu quý.

.

.

Lần đầu tiên anh gặp cậu ta, Ventus, anh không thấy sự vụn vỡ đằng sau đôi mắt xanh vô hồn. Thật vô tình, anh làm cậu ấy tổn thương.

Aqua nói đấy không phải là lỗi của anh. Ai mà biết chỉ vì bị hỏi vài câu mà cậu ta lại ngất chứ? Cô ấy cố động viên anh nhưng điều đó chỉ làm anh cảm thấy tội lỗi hơn.

.

.

'Terra, đi nào. Cậu ấy tỉnh lại rồi!'

Aqua háo hức lôi anh đi tới căn phòng thầy Eraqus dành cho cậu ấy với một vẻ hào hứng lộ rõ trên gương mặt cô.

Có gì đó khiến cậu ta trở nên tách biệt khỏi anh và Aqua. Anh tự hỏi liệu có phải vì cậu ta là người nhỏ nhất, cả về tuổi tác lẫn ngoại hình.

Mái tóc vàng chỉa lung tung và đôi mắt màu xanh lạ mà quen. Sắc xanh ấy sáng và đậm đà như đại dương anh từng một đôi lần được chiêm ngưỡng. Chẳng có gì khớp với ấn tượng ban đầu của anh vài hôm trước.

Anh muốn đắm chìm mãi trong đôi mắt ấy.

Thầy nói cậu ấy sẽ trở thành đệ tử thứ ba của thầy, hàng ngày cậu sẽ tập luyện cùng anh và Aqua cho tới khi có thể sử dụng Keyblade của mình một cách thuần thục. Cậu ấy không nói gì, thay vào đó là một cái gật khẽ. Thầy có vẻ hài lòng và quyết định rời khỏi căn phòng, bỏ lại ba đệ tử của mình trong đó.

'Này Ventus, em đang đói phải không? Chị sẽ làm gì đó cho em nhé?'

Aqua mỉm cười và đề nghị. Cậu con trai tóc vàng thoáng ngước lên nhìn cô trước khi lại cúi xuống. Cậu ta gật đầu và chỉ chờ vậy, Aqua liền chạy ra khỏi phòng. Cô không quên ngoái lại dặn anh phải cư xử cho phải phép.

Còn lại một mình với cậu, anh khẽ cau mày khi nhận ra cậu ấy không dám nhìn lên, thay vào đó, cậu ta quyết định chuyển toàn bộ sự chú ý xuống nền đá dưới chân. Trước khi anh kịp nói gì đó, bất kì thứ gì, để phá vỡ sự im lặng gượng gạo, anh chợt nghe thấy tên mình phát ra từ đôi môi cậu ấy.

'Terra.'

Một cách e dè, cậu ta ngẩng lên nhìn anh. Thật thận trọng, giống như một đứa trẻ, cậu lặp lại tên anh một lần nữa. Anh nghĩ rằng mình đã nín thở khi nghe thấy giọng nói của cậu ta gọi tên mình.

'Terra.'

Phải mất một lúc, vài giây, để anh nhớ lại cách để thở và làm thế nào để miệng mình hoạt động thay vì cứ đứng đực ra đó và nhìn chằm chằm cậu ta.

'Ven, cậu còn nhớ tên anh à?'

'Ven?'

Gương mặt cậu ta chợt lộ vẻ bối rối. Anh gãi cằm và tự hỏi liệu đã có ai đó đã gọi cậu ta như vậy. Dường như là chẳng có ai.

'Ventus hay Ven thì cũng giống nhau phải không? Chúng ta là bạn mà.'

Sự ngạc nhiên thoáng lướt qua trong cặp mắt xanh trong thoáng chốc trước khi đôi môi cậu cong lên thành một nụ cười.

'Ven... Em thích cái tên đấy. Cảm ơn anh, Terra.'

Có gì đó thật ngây thơ và mong manh trong cái cách cậu ta cười.

Bất giác, anh muốn giang rộng vòng tay để bảo vệ nụ cười ấy.

.

.

Ventus nhanh chóng trở thành một phần cuộc sống thường nhật của anh. Cậu ta vẫn hơi nhút nhát khi đứng trước thầy Eraqus, nhưng ít ra anh đã có thể nói chuyện với cậu ta mà không làm cậu hoảng sợ hay ngất xỉu. Thầy nói cậu ta cũng là một trong những người được Keyblade lựa chọn nhưng trong suốt một tuần đầu tiên, anh chưa một lần nhìn thấy cậu ta sử dụng nó. Thanh kiếm gỗ anh tặng cho cậu là thứ được sử dụng để tập luyện thay cho Keyblade.

Anh tự hỏi điều gì khiến cậu ta không muốn sử dụng nó.

.

.

'Terra... Terra...'

Cậu ta tìm tới anh trong đêm, hai gò má đẫm nước mắt và đôi tay bám chặt lấy áo anh như thể đó là sinh mạng cậu ấy. Anh ngồi dậy và liếc sang chiếc đồng hồ đặt ở đầu giường.

Hai giờ sáng.

Ôm lấy cơ thể đang run rẩy của Ventus vào lòng, anh hôn lên mớ tóc vàng của cậu và thì thầm những điều ngọt ngào vô nghĩa để trấn an cậu ấy. Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi, không có gì có thể làm hại em hay đừng khóc nữa. Những điều mà người lớn thường dùng để dỗ dành trẻ con lúc chúng quấy khóc sau khi sực tỉnh vì một cơn ác mộng.

Cậu ta từ chối kể cho Terra về cơn ác mộng của mình và tiếp tục khóc tới lịm người. Đôi môi ấy không ngừng gọi tên anh như một câu thần chú và trái tim anh chợt quặn thắt lại.

Hôn lên bờ mi còn đẫm nước và nhẹ nhàng lau đi những giọt nước mắt trên gương mặt cậu ấy, anh khẽ thở dài.

Hai giờ mười. Chặng đường từ phòng anh về phòng của Ventus trở nên thật xa xăm.

Đó chỉ là cái cớ để anh có thể ôm cậu ấy vào lòng và ngủ thiếp đi cho tới tận sáng.

Nếu bị đánh thức bởi bất kì cơn ác mộng nào nữa, ít ra cậu ấy cũng sẽ thấy mình không cô độc khi tỉnh dậy.

.

.

Cậu ta không đề cập gì đến cơn ác mộng trong suốt ngày hôm sau. Terra nhận thấy cậu ta nỗ lực hơn thường ngày trong buổi luyện tập với Aqua.

Cứ như thể cậu ta đang cố gắng chứng tỏ một điều gì đó.

'E-Em có thể sử dụng Keyblade.'

Cậu ấy nói và anh ngạc nhiên nhận ra một thanh Keyblade đang nằm trong tay Ventus. Nó khác với thanh của anh và Aqua nhưng dựa trên cái cách cậu ta cầm nó thì có vẻ như cậu ta biết rõ cách sử dụng thanh Keyblade đó.

'Anh biết. Nếu không thì em đã không có mặt ở đây.'

Anh mỉm cười và đặt tay lên vai cậu nhóc. Thanh Keyblade vụt biến mất và Ventus nắm chặt lấy cánh tay đang đặt trên vai cậu.

'Nhưng điều đó cũng đồng nghĩa với việc em có sức mạnh. Để bảo vệ người khác và đánh tan cái ác. Em sợ điều đó. Nhỡ trái tim em không đủ mạnh để làm chủ sức mạnh ấy thì sao? Em không muốn làm phiền tới thầy Eraqus hay Aqua... Em không muốn làm phiền tới anh chỉ vì bản thân mình quá yếu đuối.'

Cặp mắt xanh nhìn anh đầy hoang mang và đôi vai cậu ta bắt đầu run lên. Anh sựng người khi nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt ấy. Anh không hề biết rằng đó là điều mà cậu lo sợ, là nguyên nhân của những cơn ác mộng hàng đêm.

'Chừng nào anh còn có thể, anh không để em sa ngã đâu, hứa đấy.'

Sự tự tin trong giọng nói khiến chính anh cũng phải ngạc nhiên. Cậu ta không hề rời mắt khỏi anh.

'Anh sẽ làm vậy thật sao? N-Nhưng anh không biết em, anh không biết con người thật của em-'

'Em là bạn anh, vậy là đủ rồi, hiểu chưa? Anh hứa sẽ bảo vệ em và đó là điều anh sẽ làm.'

Khi cậu ấy mỉm cười và gương mặt sáng lên vì hạnh phúc, anh biết mình đã làm một việc đúng đắn.

.

.

Thầy Eraqus luôn nói về chuyện trái tim của Ventus hoàn toàn trong sạch. Không có lấy một chút bóng đêm làm vấy bẩn trái tim thuần khiết ấy.

Thầy cũng luôn nhắc anh về việc phải chế ngự bóng đêm luôn hiện hữu trong tim. Nếu không, anh sẽ bị chính thứ bóng đêm đó điều khiển.

Anh tự hỏi liệu bóng đêm trong trái tim anh chính là thứ tạo ra những ham muốn dành cho cậu ấy. Chẳng phải ánh sáng luôn thu hút bóng tối?

.

.

Cảm giác tội lỗi xuất hiện nhiều hơn mỗi lần anh nhìn cậu ấy. Ventus luôn nói anh là anh hùng của cậu ấy và sức nặng của tội lỗi gần như là không thể chịu được khi cậu ta là người anh muốn.

Cậu ấy luôn nhìn anh với cặp mắt đầy ngưỡng mộ và mỗi lần anh nhìn cậu, nhìn thấy sự ngây thơ và non nớt của cậu, anh lại nguyền rủa bản thân. Tại sao anh có thể có những ý nghĩ như vậy với cậu ta? Cậu ta chỉ là một đứa trẻ.

Anh muốn sở hữu thứ ánh sáng thuần khiết đó, làm vấy bẩn và giữ nó lại cho riêng mình.

Aqua luôn là người nhạy cảm trước cảm xúc của người khác nhưng anh biết cách để qua mắt cô. Anh không muốn bất kì ai biết về những thứ anh nghĩ tới mỗi lần dõi theo Ventus. Quyền sử dụng Keyblade có thể bị tước khỏi anh nếu thầy Eraqus biết được rằng anh đang thèm muốn Ventus. Anh không thể nghĩ tới việc hôn, chạm vào, hay chiếm lấy cậu ấy nếu anh muốn trở thành một Keyblade Master và Ventus, Ventus bé bỏng. Cậu ta kém tuổi Aqua và là đứa em út trong cả ba người, làm sao anh có thể nghĩ, chứ đừng nói là làm, những thứ như vậy với cậu ta?

Nhưng mọi thứ trở nên thật khó khăn, thật khó khăn để ngừng nghĩ khi cậu ấy là một phần cuộc sống thường ngày của anh.

Thật mệt mỏi khi cứ phải giữ khoảng cách và ngăn không cho mọi thứ sụp đổ. Tình bạn và niềm tin. Với một cái chạm nhẹ, mọi thứ có thể sẽ biến mất.

Đó không phải là điều anh muốn.

.

.

Đôi khi có những cơn mưa sao băng vụt qua trên bầu trời của Land of Departure. Anh từng đọc được trong một quyển sách nào đó, ở một thế giới khác, khi bạn ước một điều gì đó khi một ngôi sao băng xuất hiện, điều ước đó sẽ thành sự thật.

Đôi khi anh, Aqua và cậu ấy sẽ cùng nhau ngắm sao băng trên ngọn đồi gần lâu đài.

Đôi khi, Aqua sẽ gợi ý rằng cả ba người nên ước một điều gì đó để xem liệu nó có thành hiện thực.

Không biết bao nhiêu cơn mưa sao băng xuất hiện và vụt tắt, anh luôn ước một điều duy nhất.

.

.

Anh luôn nghĩ mình là thất bại to lớn nhất trong công cuộc dạy dỗ của thầy Eraqus. Trái tim anh quá yếu đuối và anh chỉ đơn giản không đủ mạnh để trở thành người anh hùng của Ventus.

Anh không có một trái tim trong sạch hay thuần khiết như cậu ấy, anh cũng không phải là người có thể vượt qua mọi cám dỗ để giữ tâm hồn mình không bị vấy bẩn bởi bóng đêm như Aqua.

Anh không đủ mạnh mẽ để trở thành người hùng của cậu ấy, một Keyblade Master. Trái tim anh cũng không thể cưỡng lại khi tiếng gọi của dục vọng luôn thì thầm bên tai, thúc giục anh chiếm lấy thứ ánh sáng thuần khiết của cậu. Đó là lý do vì sao anh tiếp tục cầm Keyblade và cố gắng hết sức để bám víu lấy chút tự chủ cuối cùng hòng giữ lấy chút bình yên bên cậu.

Và Ventus, Ventus ngây thơ, tốt bụng, tuyệt vời, thấu hiểu, sẽ không thể nào hiểu vì sao anh luôn cố gắng và luôn tỏ ra thất vọng với chính bản thân mình.

Anh cần trở nên mạnh hơn, mạnh hơn nữa, cho đến khi anh có thể bảo vệ cậu ấy khỏi chính bản thân anh.

.

.

Người ta nói tức nước vỡ bờ, khi con người ta bị đẩy quá mức giới hạn thì họ sẽ đánh mất sự tự chủ và mặt tối của họ sẽ xuất hiện.

Anh là người thừa kế sức mạnh của đất, biểu trưng cho sự kiên trì, nhẫn nại và bền vững. Người ta chỉ không muốn nhắc tới sự đáng sợ của đất khi một cơn địa chấn chợt xảy đến mà thôi.

'Te...rra?'

Cậu ấy đang nhìn anh. Trong sắc xanh của đại dương miên man ấy là sự bất lực và hoang mang. Mọi thứ bắt đầu từ một buổi tập luyện bình thường và anh muốn nguyền rủa chính bản thân mình vì đã đẩy cả hai vào một tình thế khó xử. Để khống chế một cậu nhóc nhỏ hơn mình thì đâu cần phải đè nghiến cậu ta xuống nền đất và khóa cả hai tay cậu ta lại chứ?! Đó cũng là lời giải thích cho chuyện vì sao cả hai đang ở trong một tư thế đầy hiểu lầm, với một Ventus đang vô cùng bối rối và anh đang đơ ra như khúc gỗ bên trên cậu ấy.

Thả cậu ta ra và coi như không có chuyện gì xảy ra là giải pháp hợp lý nhất. Anh biết đó là điều mình nên làm.

Nhưng nghĩ và làm là hai chuyện khác nhau.

.

.

Anh đang gần cậu ta, gần tới mức khó có thể không ngửi thấy mùi của cậu ấy, mồ hôi cùng thứ gì đó giống như mùi hương mà gió mang theo, thật mơ hồ và mong manh. Cậu ấy nhắm mắt và hít một hơi sâu trước khi cặp mắt xanh tiếp tục quan sát anh một cách tò mò. Đôi môi cậu ấy hé mở rồi nhanh chóng khép lại, cứ như thể cậu ấy muốn hỏi một điều gì đó nhưng tới phút cuối lại thôi.

'Terra, anh sao vậy?'

Tâm trí anh đang gào thét, yêu cầu anh thả cậu ta ra và tránh xa khỏi cậu ấy, càng xa càng tốt. Đôi gò má đang ửng hồng kia, ánh nhìn ngây thơ ấy dường như đang kích động sự kiềm chế của anh, kêu gọi sự phục tùng trước dục vọng.

Và sự phục tùng là tất yếu.

Sau cùng, anh cũng chỉ là con người.

'Xin lỗi em, Ven. Anh không thể giữ lời hứa của mình rồi.'

Mọi từ ngữ chết lặng trên đôi môi ấy, khi anh cúi xuống và ngấu nghiến nó, với cái vẻ đói khát của kẻ khất hành sau cùng cũng tìm được một ốc đảo đầy nước trong lành.

.

.

Có nhiều thứ anh vô tình quên mất, đôi khi là sinh nhật của chính mình hay nơi anh từng sống trước khi tới Land of Departure.

Có vài thứ anh nhớ được, nhưng sau cùng cũng bỏ quên nó ở một ngăn nào đó trong não bộ, như gương mặt của mẹ hay màu mắt của cha.

Nhưng tới chết, anh sẽ không bao giờ quên gương mặt cậu ấy sau nụ hôn bất ngờ đó.

Cậu ấy không chống trả khi anh sục sạo trong vòm miệng nóng bỏng và khám phá nó. Cậu ấy cũng không hề phản đối khi anh lùa tay xuống dưới lớp vải áo.

Hoang mang, bối rối, ngạc nhiên và ngượng ngùng là những gì anh đọc được trong cách cậu ta phản ứng và ánh mắt cậu ấy trước khi cậu ấy quay mặt đi. Đôi mắt xanh khép lại và đôi tay nhỏ bé tìm mọi cách để vùng ra khỏi sự kìm kẹp của anh. Gò má cậu ấy đỏ ửng lên, hàng mi khép hờ che giấu đại dương anh si mê và bờ môi sưng lên bởi cái hôn khi nãy. Đó là thứ gợi tình nhất anh từng có vinh dự được chiêm ngưỡng và ý nghĩ trở thành kẻ đầu tiên nhìn thấy cậu ấy như vậy khiến máu trong huyết quản anh sục sôi đầy phấn khích.

Anh không nhớ làm thế nào anh tống khứ tất cả những thứ quần áo vướng víu cậu ấy mặc. Xé nát chúng, giật chúng ra, cởi bỏ chúng khỏi người cậu ấy, anh thật sự cũng chẳng quan tâm. Một tiếng hét và sự chống trả yếu ớt của cậu ấy không thể khiến anh dừng lại.

Anh không thể dừng lại nữa rồi.

.

.

Anh hôn cậu ấy, rất nhiều. Lên môi, lên mí mắt, lên trán, lên cổ, lên khắp cơ thể nhỏ bé của cậu ấy. Đôi tay anh chạm vào cậu ấy, chạm tới những nơi chưa ai từng chạm tới và cậu ấy không ngừng run lên trước những động chạm xác thịt dù là nhỏ nhất. Anh muốn cậu ấy là của mình và anh cần một thứ gì đó cụ thể hơn là những lời nói hay niềm tin được dựng lên từ sự ảo tưởng của bản thân. Những âm thanh thoát ra từ đôi môi ấy, là tên anh, là tiếng rên đầy dục vọng của cậu ấy, tất cả khiến anh muốn phát điên lên. Cậu ấy là thứ anh muốn, thứ anh cần.

Ánh sáng ấy sẽ là của anh.

Trên thảm cỏ xanh, dưới bầu trời đầy sao quen thuộc, sự ngây thơ của cậu ấy bị lấy mất trong khoái cảm xác thịt và những cái hôn vội vã.

Mọi thứ đều hoàn hảo. Cái cách cơ thể cậu ấy chào đón anh vào bên trong thật hoàn hảo, nóng, ẩm và căng đầy. Cậu ấy đã quằn quại, rên rỉ và van xin anh bằng những từ ngữ rời rạc vô nghĩa. Làm ơn, Terra, không, đừng, nữa-

Anh dỗ dành cậu ấy bằng những cái hôn thật dịu dàng và yêu thương. Anh rót vào tai cậu ấy những điều cậu ấy nên biết, những điều anh từng không đủ can đảm để nói. Cậu ấy thật đẹp, thật hoàn hảo, cậu ấy thuộc về anh và-

Là người anh yêu.

Cũng giống như cách anh biết mình thích cô gái với mái tóc bạch kim thưở nào, anh biết mình yêu cậu ấy. Đủ để trái tim anh đau và lồng ngực quặn thắt mỗi lần anh nghĩ về cậu ấy.

Anh không hiểu vì sao cậu ấy khóc hay lý giải được sự khác biệt trong cái cách cậu ấy gọi tên anh. Anh hôn lên những giọt nước mắt và lên đôi môi run rẩy. Cậu ấy đón nhận nụ hôn một cách vụng về và trong hơi thở đứt quãng, cậu đòi hỏi ở anh nhiều hơn nữa.

Khi đôi mắt ấy hé mở, anh nghĩ rằng mình có thể thấy những ngôi sao trong đó, lấp lánh và tỏa sáng tuyệt đẹp. Anh đẩy cậu ấy tới đỉnh điểm của khoái cảm trước khi chính mình chạm tới đó và mọi thứ thật hoàn hảo khi cậu ấy gọi tên anh.

.

.

Kì kiểm tra Mark of Mystery đang đến gần.

Anh cắm đầu vào tập luyện thay vì dành thời gian cho cậu ấy như trước. Không, kì kiểm tra chỉ là cái cớ hoàn hảo để tránh gặp mặt Ventus mà thôi. Cậu ấy vẫn dõi theo anh, nhưng dường như có cái gì đó đã thay đổi trong đôi mắt xanh ấy.

Tâm trạng anh trở nên tồi tệ hơn và việc luyện tập chẳng đi tới đâu cả. Aqua không hài lòng với việc anh từ chối dành thời gian cho cô và Ventus nhưng cô quyết định giữ im lặng. Thầy Eraqus cảnh báo anh về việc mất kiểm soát và điều đó có thể làm ảnh hưởng tới kì thi sắp tới.

Sự thật là anh đang cảm thấy bế tắc. Bế tắc và tức giận với chính bản thân.

'Có chuyện gì xảy ra giữa anh và Ventus à?'

Aqua chất vấn anh sau bữa tối, khi cô đang rửa bát và anh phụ dọn bàn.

'Không có gì.'

Anh nhún vai.

'Hẳn rồi.'

Cô đáp và anh có thể nghe được sự châm biếm trong lời nói của cô. Anh lờ cô đi.

.

.

Anh biết mình đang làm tổn thương Ventus. Cậu ấy không hay cười như trước và gương mặt lúc nào cũng thoáng buồn khi chỉ có một mình. Điều anh cần làm bây giờ là nói chuyện với cậu ấy và giải quyết cái mớ phức tạp này.

Vấn đề chỉ là anh không biết nói gì với cậu ấy.

Và sự im lặng tiếp tục kéo dài.

.

.

Anh thất bại trong kì kiểm tra. Aqua chính thức trở thành Keyblade Master mới. Đó là điều ai cũng có thể thấy trước được. Anh đã mất kiểm soát và đây là kết quả.

'Terra!'

Cậu ấy gọi tên anh và hớt hải lao xuống những bậc thang của tiền sảnh.

'Em-'

Anh khẽ mỉm cười và xoa đầu cậu ấy như anh thường làm.

'Sẽ ổn thôi.'

Thật ích kỉ, anh thầm nghĩ, khi bỏ lại cậu ấy sau tất cả những gì anh đã làm. Cậu ấy nhìn anh đầy lo lắng và anh phải quay lưng đi để tránh nhìn vào mắt cậu ấy.

Và anh không hiểu. Khi anh bay lên và biến mất như những ngôi sao trời, cậu ấy vẫn dõi theo cho tới khi bóng hình anh khuất dạng.

Cậu ấy đang lo sợ thứ anh sẽ trở thành vào lần tới khi cậu ấy tìm được anh.

.

.

Anh chưa bao giờ nói với Ventus rằng anh yêu cậu ấy sau cái đêm ở trên ngọn đồi.

Anh cũng chưa bao giờ chịu lắng nghe những gì cậu ấy nói khi cả hai gặp lại nhau và đó là sai lầm của anh.

Bóng đêm lấy đi tất cả trước khi anh kịp làm điều mình phải làm.

.

.

Đôi khi, trong bộ giáp rỗng tuếch ấy, ý chí còn vương lại nghe thấy giọng nói của một cậu trai, xao xác tựa âm thanh của gió qua vòm lá xanh.

Rồi mọi thứ biến mất và nó chìm vào giấc ngủ, chờ đợi một sự giải thoát.

.

.

_One day, I will set this right._


End file.
